


Mistakes Were Made

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Denial, F/M, False Hope, Funeral, Happy Ending?, Lost Hope, New Beginnings, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Hawkmoth has one. He made the wish and these are the pieces coming out of the wish. Will Emilie be able to forgive Gabriel? What will Nino and Alya do? Read to find out





	Mistakes Were Made

All it took was one battle. Now the heroines of Paris are dead. Hawkmoth had killed them in the final battle. When the transformations had disappeared Adrien and his girlfriend, Marinette, lay in their places. 

Gabriel held back a mournful sob as he took the miraculous. No matter how much he had loved his son, Gabriel couldn’t live without Emilie. He turned his back on the fallen heroes and left. 

He moved their bodies away from the mansion. Then he transformed into Hawkmoth. 

“Hello citizens, I am Hawkmoth if you didn’t know. I have unfortunate news for you, your beloved Ladybug and Chat Noir are dead. They lost the final battle and I’m victorious,” he finished before disappearing. 

The day after the battle Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities were revealed to the public. All schools were in session when the news came on, everyone was there except Marinette and Adrien. 

“Mar... Marinette... was Ladybug? She died trying to save all of us?” Alya said, letting tears slip past her glasses. 

“Dude... Adrien is gone. That’s.... not cool. Neither of them deserved to die. Especially at such a young age,” Nino said, looking over to where Adrien should have been sitting. 

“My Adrikins was that mangy alley cat?!?” Chloe screamed abruptly standing up. “Not possible.”

“Chloe he and Marinette saved you more times then I can count. Be great full because we’ll never see them, they’re gone...” Alya said then exclaimed. “Madame Bustier, may I be excused!?”

“I guess...” she responded. 

“Nino you’re coming. We’re going to Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s house,” Alya said, rushing out of the classroom. 

“How are you holding up?” Nino asked, sitting down on the couch. 

“It’s... unexpected. But we knew there was a risk in her doing this job,” Tom explained rubbing Sabine’s back. 

“I didn’t know our only daughter would lose her life,” Sabine sobbed. 

“You guys knew?” Alya asked, grabbing Sabine a tissue. 

“Of course we knew. We recognized her in a heartbeat, she’s our daughter,” Tom explained. 

“Wait... what about Mr. Agreste?” Nino asked. “I know he’s a grumpy old man but he just lost his son.”

“We should go see him,” Alya said, standing up. “We will be back.”

At the Agreste Mansion, Alya and Nino were buzzed in by Natalie. They had to wait a bit before Mr. Agreste would meet them, but when he came from his office. He looked fine. 

“Are you friends of Adrien? He’s not here. He’s at school like you both should be,” Mr. Agreste said coldly. 

“Mr.Agreste? Did you not hear the news? Adrien was Chat Noir. He risked his life trying to save Paris, but he didn’t make it. He died,” Alya said attempting to keep a straight face. 

“My son? He’s dead?” Said a feminine voice from behind Mr. Agreste. 

“What do you mean he was Chat Noir? He was a weak model. He could never be a superhero, he had too much on his schedule,” Mr. Agreste said sternly. “Emilie these kids are lying!”

“Gabriel where is he then?” Emilie asks tears slipping down her face. 

“Is that Mrs. Agreste? I thought she disappeared?” Alya asked Nino. 

“I don’t know my dude. As long as I’ve known Adrien he never had a mother,” Nino whispered back. 

While Alya and Nino were talking so were Emilie and Gabriel. 

“He’s at school already said that,” Mr. Agreste said wiping away her tears. 

“Kids please return to school.” Natalie day escorting them out. 

On the way back to the Dupain-Cheng’s Alya and Nino were talking. 

“Something’s weird. Mrs. Agreste disappeared or was presumed dead years ago. How was she there now?” Alya asked. 

“I don’t know but let’s not talk about that now. We’re here,” Nino said opening the bakery door. 

“Hey kids, how was Mr. Agreste holding up?” Mr. Dupain asked. 

“It was weird. His wife was after years of being missing. Then tried to convince Mrs. Agreste that we were lying and that he wasn’t gone,” Alya explained. 

“I thought we agreed not to bring up Mrs. Agreste. We’ll figure that out later,” Nino said smacking Alya’s arm. 

After a couple of hours of comforting the Dupain-Chengs Nino walked Alya home, but something odd caught their attention. 

“Please, I need your help. Your my and all of Paris’s last hope,” the voice said. 

“How do you need our help?” Alya asked looking into the darkness of the alleyway. 

“Hello, I’m Master Fu. Guardian of the Miraculous and I need you, Carapace and Rena Rouge, to help, please follow me,” Master Fu said beckoning then to follow. 

“Alya how do we know we can trust him?” Nino asked grabbing Alya’s arm before she could follow. 

“We don’t. Not until we follow and see,” Alya reasoned and followed Master Fu. 

‘This girl is going to be the death of me.’ Nino thought then followed after Alya and Fu. 

When they arrived at Master Fu’s shop they all sat down with some tea and waited to talk. 

“I am the one who gifted Adrien and Marinette their Miraculous five years ago,” Master Fu said. “I trusted them to give you your Miraculous. Now since we have lost our heroes, Paris needs you more than ever.”

“What could we do to help you? We’re just seniors in high school. Maybe you shouldn’t choose high schoolers. I mean look what happened last time!” Nino said tensely. 

“Nino, he and Paris needs our help. I know you lost your best friend, but I lost mine too. I loved the girl like another sister,” Alya said with a sad smile. 

“Sorry, Mister Dude but it's been a long day,” Nino said and breathed out.

“Also neither of us are quite good at fighting, and without the Ladybug miraculous we are unable to cleanse the Akuma,” Alya said getting back to the original subject.

“You are correct Rena, your miraculous are designed to fight from the sidelines, so that is exactly what you’re going to do. You are going to be going undercover to figure out our who Hawkmoth is, expose him, and get back the Miraculous. All four of them,” Master Fu explained taking a long sip of tea.

“I thought there were only three missing including the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous,” Alya questioned.

“The other Miraculous that are missing include, the Moth Miraculous, and the Peacock Miraculous,” Master Fu explained then grabbed the Miracle Box and opened it. “Do you Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe want to take on this challenge ?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been on hiatus for a while. I will continue this. I hopefully will continue my other unfinished works but I don’t really know.


End file.
